


The Switch is Now Off

by Coffee_Is_My_Favorite_Drug



Category: Off
Genre: M/M, Sad, Two Endings, Violence, graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Is_My_Favorite_Drug/pseuds/Coffee_Is_My_Favorite_Drug
Summary: !----WORK IN PROGRESS---!Crappy OFF fic I didn't put an effort intoTWO ENDINGS!BAD AND GOOD ONE





	The Switch is Now Off

What had happened? Why was the world now cold and pure white, and what happened to everyone? Sure, the guardians were "purified" and the Elsen were-er, somewhere-but what about Pablo? He had to be around, right?

Zacharie groaned as he sat up, wiping blood from his mouth. It tasted salty and metallic, and stained the sleeve of his cotton white sweater scarlet. Rubbing his head, he winced as his hand brushed against the stinging, fresh injury. Whatever had attacked him knocked him out before he could even do anything. What the hell was that thing? Whatever it was, it was gone...for now.

Zacharie attempted to stand up and immediately screamed in pain as a loud _SNAP_ cracked through the air. His left leg burned like hell, and he looked down and saw that it had broken. When he was attacked, his leg must have gotten a fracture in it, but was positioned so that he couldn't feel it. But when he added weight onto it, it tore through his muscle and skin, poking out. Gritting his teeth, he sat down onto the ground, and practically tore open his backpack and dumped the contents out, searching for a fortune ticket, or even a luck ticket. Anything to end this torture. He found a fortune ticket and held it against his chest, relief flowing through his body as he was healed. He wiped the tears that slipped from his eyes away, and leaned against the wall.

A screeching scream pierced the air, and and the hairs on the back of Zacharie's neck stood on end. He turned around and froze in horror he saw the monster approaching him. The monster had milk white skin and resembled a lizard-human hybrid with large claws and sharp pointy teeth. But the thing that stood out the most on the beast was its attire. It wore a baseball jersey, white pants with boots, and a baseball cap. It looked like...Batter? No, it couldn't be....Batter wasn't a monster, right? The beast growled at him, foam dripping from its maw. Getting down on all fours, it hunched its back and screeched at Zacharie, and began to sprint at towards him, snarling.


End file.
